Dead End Revisited
by Batmary
Summary: Inspired by The Stain Podcast's Kyle and Blaire's fanfic on episode 11 of season 2. I wrote this based on their suggestions on how to make the show better and added a bit of my own. @TheStrainPod


Click click click click  
Eichorst continued to turn the crank. As the chain got shorter Dutch pulled against it but it was no use. She fell forward to her hands and knees and was pulled closer to her tormenter, screaming the whole way. Eichorst stopped cranking and laughed as Dutch scrambled to sit upright and pull against her restraints.  
"We're going to have so much fun. Just like my glory days as a Nazi. This room is soundproof so if you want to keep screaming please save your voice until I return, I want to see and hear you suffer." Eichorst left the room and left Dutch to examine her surroundings. She had been searched upon arrival and had her shoes taken, which was a shame because her lock picks were in her shoes. She was left with nothing to help her escape, not even a bobby pin.  
Eichorst returned several hours later with a human. He force fed the man a bottle of alcohol and then deployed his stinger and drank the man dry and tossed his lifeless body across the room. Dutch recoiled in fear as far as her chain would allow.  
"I enjoy a human cocktail from time to time." Eichorst then makes some creepy remarks about Dutch's scent and even goes so far as to sniff her. He then bores her with a story of his last girlfriend who has the same scent as Dutch and Dutch is reminded once again reminded why she prefers to date women.  
"So you joined the Nazi party because you couldn't get laid." Dutch retorted.  
Eichorst laughed, "Please keep your spirit, all the more fun when I crush it." He then pulled a knife from his pocket and walked toward Dutch. She backed away but had no where to go. Eichorst leaned forward and reached for Dutch. She screamed and flailed her arms wildly trying to scratch him. He grabbed one of her hands and extended her fingers out. He then gently pricked her finger with the tip of the knife. Dutch sat still. She was pretty sure this wasn't going to be the moment he killed her but didn't want to tempt fate. Eichorst then squeezed her finger till a drop of blood came out. He then licked the blood off of her hand and he left.  
MEANWHILE  
The Scooby gang piled into the ice cream truck, Fet was driving like a maniac toward the hotel where they believed Dutch was being held.  
"Eph, I called Nikki and she said she would keep an eye on Zach." Nora explained.  
"Zach?" Eph looked confused.  
"Zach! Your son!" Nora was borderline screaming.  
"You fall for that every time!" Eph chuckled. Nora rolled her eyes.  
BACK TO THE A PLOT!  
As Eichorst was reenacting his favorite scene from Hannibal, cutting some pineapple, he recalled the last blonde beauty he scared before his life changed...  
FLASHBACK!  
Eichorst, a fully uniformed Nazi, walks into his higher-up officer dude's office.  
"This Jew claims she knows you." The head Nazi officer gestured to the lady sitting in the chair in front of his desk. She was the same girl he pined after in the office when he was a salesman. She looked tired, dirty and scared.  
"Thomas please! Tell them you know me!" Helga pleaded, desperation in her voice and on her face.  
"She worked in the office of my old job but she stole money and was fired." Eichorst deadpanned.  
"What a Jew." The Head Bitch In Charge said. He turned to the guards, "Take her to the cell with the others."  
"Wait!" Eichorst exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. He knew he had to do this. This girl was the last tie to his former life as a loser salesman. "I need to make sure she dies, can't I shoot her?"  
The Boss Dude thought this over, "Yes that would be fine. We Nazis don't give a shit. Out back though."  
Eichorst and the guards escorted the girl out back, all the while she cried and begged. Eichorst shot her and watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. He had done it. By killing his former love interest he had killed the last bit of himself that felt compassion for other people. He could now go on to become the best damn Nazi he could be!  
BACK TO THE FUTURE!  
Eichorst finished his overly artist pineapple cutting and presented the platter to Dutch. "Please eat the pineapple."  
"Are you seasoning me now!" Dutch kicked the platter away scattering fruit pieces all over the room. Eichorst backhanded her like a pimp. Dutch fell and smacked her face on the ground. She started to sit up but Eichorst was standing over her. He put his hand on her neck and pushed her back to the ground. Dutch couldn't breathe.  
"This is not a request! Eat the pineapple! EAT THE PINEAPPLE!" Eichorst was roaring in her face. Dutch felt around for some pineapple and shoved the first piece she found in her mouth.  
"Good girl. Now I expect you to eat all of this pineapple before I return."  
"My friends are coming for me." Dutch said spitting pieces of pineapple as she spoke.  
Eichorst picked up a piece of pineapple and offered it to Dutch. She tentatively reached out for it and when she gripped the fruit Eichorst pulled the knife out of his jacket and skewered Dutch's hand. "Your friends won't make it in time." Eichorst laughed over Dutch's screaming. "Your next course will be a saltlick. I like my snacks sweet and salty." He wiped the blade down and left the room.  
SPEAKING OF WHICH...  
The Scooby gang rolls up in the Ice Cream truck and after some searching finds the car Dutch was in. Fet notices one side of the hotel is completely dark and continues to explain his plan in an inaudible tone. A mix of mumbling and unknown accents. Nora looks to Eph for help and when their eyes meet she realizes how dumb that was. They follow Fet who seems to know where he was going.  
BACK TO DUTCH!  
Dutch is alone with the pineapple. The least appealing fruit in all the land. Oh wait she is not alone. The body from early is still there. Dutch sees a can of pepper spray on his belt. Although its too far away for her arms she can use her long model like legs and weird monkey feet to get the pepper spray. Now she plans her escape.  
Some time later Eichorst returns. He sees Dutch has not finished her pineapple. She will have to be punished. Eichorst pulls the knife out and walks toward Dutch. She stands up and starts to back away along her radius of chain length.  
"It's not time to kill you yet, you haven't even finished your pineapple. I'm just going to show you some persuasion tricks I learned while serving under Hitler." Dutch stood still waiting for Eichorst to get in range then maced him right in the face. She took the key from his pocket as he screamed in pain and freed herself and fled the room. She jumped over the broken bottle of alcohol like the graceful gazelle she is and bound down the hallway. Turned right, dead end. Turned left, dead end. It was like a carnival funhouse but without the clowns. "There's no where to go." Eichorst's voice rang through the halls. Dutch found the stairs. She takes the stairs two at a time. Sometimes three, she has really long legs. She is down four flights of stairs when she hears Eichorst enter the stairwell. "Please by all means keep running, it makes your blood taste better." Dutch jumps over the railing to the next level of stairs. "I'm almost there." Eichorst calls down to her as he calmly walks down the steps. Dutch finally reaches the bottom only to discover it was a dead end. Eichorst catches up a few minutes later and sasses her some. He then drags her back up the stairs. As her screams ring out the Scooby gang realize they are in the wrong stairwell. Fet begins to hit the bricks with a small metal pole as the others look on in shame. After what feels like an hour Fet makes a small hole in the wall and turns toward Nora.  
"Boom boom." he says simply. Nora runs over and wakes Eph up and the three of them hide while the wall explodes. They run up the correct stairs to find Eichorst holding the severed head of Dutch Velders.  
"NOOOOOO!" Fet falls to his knees. Nora pulls her sword and runs toward Eichorst. He backs away and drops the head. Nora is swinging the sword wildly. Eph begins to fire his gun. He hits the right wall. He hits the floor. He hits the light fixture. Nora turns for a moment to see if he even has his eyes open and in that moment Eichorst deploys his stinger. He misses his mark as Nora swings the sword again and his stinger makes contact with the broadside of her sword. Bullets and swords flying, Eichorst is backing away and has to use what little furniture is in the hallway to block Nora's sword. At one point the sword takes a chunk out of his arm. Oh hell no! He's outnumbered, he is being shot at and stabbed, he got maced and his dinner was undercooked. Eichorst out! He ducks into a room and locks the door. He can hear Eph slamming himself against the door. Thankfully there is a hidden stairwell behind the bookshelf. Eichorst makes his much needed escape.  
As Fet pulls himself together he gets his crowbar and breaks the lock on the door but for the second time tonight they are too late and there is no sign of Eichorst.  
"We can still find him! He's hurt and on the run!" Eph tried to rally the troops.  
"No." Fet turns back and walks down the hall. He picks up Dutch's head. "We need to burry our dead."  
"He's not taking that with him, is he?" Eph whispers to Nora who responds by punching his arm.  
The gang returns to home base and Fet breaks the news to Nikki who was babysitting Zach. Nikki and Fet begin screaming at each other. Both blaming the other for Dutch's death. Nora tries in vain to mediate. Eph takes Zach into the other room so he doesn't have to hear the screaming.  
"Zach do you understand what happened?" Eph looks at his son. Zach looks like he is about to cry. "Yeah, monsters killed Dutch."  
"Yes, a vampire killed Dutch. The same creatures that killed your mom. The same creature that inhabits her body now. What they did to Dutch is what that creature who looks like your mom wants to do to you. They want to hurt us. They are all bad and dangerous." Eph was trying to explain everything that had happened the past few weeks to Zach. He paused to listen to the yelling outside the room. It had turned to crying. "Come on let's see how we can help." They went back into the main room to see Nora looking very disheveled, like she had to pull the two off each other. Fet and Nikki were hugging and crying into each other's shoulders. Nikki turned when she heard Eph enter. With tears and snot and a little blood running down her face she looked at Eph and said, "How can I help kill vampires?"  
B PLOT  
Gus and Angel roll up to Quinlan's pad.  
"Hey I brought someone with me. He can help." Gus gestures toward Angel as he gets out of the car. When Quinlan sees him his eyes light up. "You brought the Silver Angel! Ah yeeaaaah!" Quinlan was unable to contain his excitement, jumping up and down a little.  
Angel examined the crazy dude in front of him. "Is that a real bone sword?" he asked.  
"You know it, bro!" Q exclaimed.  
"Ah yeeaaaah!" Angel responded. Chest bump.  
"Y'all are acting more loco than when Taco Bell put Doritos in their tacos." Gus stated, trash talking a Vampire and human simultaneously.  
C PLOT  
Abe awoke to find himself tied to a chair. He tried to call out to whoever had taken the shiny book but the only response he heard was a frog croaking.


End file.
